


Monster in the Mirror

by Witty_Whit



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Beast see in the mirror?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster in the Mirror

That mirror. The only mirror left. The only mirror he kept and didn't shatter into a thousand million pieces.

It let him see things, things other than himself. Not that he would see the self he used know if he looked into any mirror. He had changed. Gone was the handsome face that had won him many admirers and let him get away with anything. _Almost_ anything.

No, she hadn't let him get away with anything. She didn't ignore his rudeness and cruelty just because he was a handsome prince. She took revenge; beautiful, perfect revenge that took away everything from him. Gone were his courtiers and nobles; they had left in a panicked flight of fear as their prince was transformed into a hideous monster and had never looked back. Gone was his freedom to leave the castle. Gone was his humanity with the deftest flick of her wand.

Even his servants were punished and changed, and, thus, the comfort in seeing other humans was gone as well. Perhaps, though, she had known better. It would have been far to cruel to see others only as a reminder of what he used to be.

When he looked in the mirror, before it quickly changed, he saw something terrible. A reminder of who he had been, and who he was - a monster. Once beauty on the outside, now his face reflected what was inside. Selfish, vain, cruel, and hot-tempered, monstrous vices that defined him now were him.

Though they were still a part of him, he had tried to learn his lesson. Desperate, he tried to be good and kind and hold back his wild temper. Over time, he had lost hope that doing good would reverse the spell. It had infuriated him and he had gone back to the thing he knew how to be. A monster - in and out.

When she came, he saw something different in the mirror. Beauty once again. And the faintest glimmer of hope that he could break the spell and no longer be the monster, but good inside and out.


End file.
